Mine
by Kuro Angales
Summary: A X/L that turns into a L/Z.... Its a Lime fic... but just barely enough for the warning. This is a song fic too.


You Could Be Mine  
  
Song by Savage Garden  
  
Warnings: AU, Dark, Lime, Modern Times,  
  
Coupling: Lina/Zelgadis  
  
Implied Xel/Lina.  
  
Mine  
  
  
  
I wait in the darkness  
  
frozen winds surround my face  
  
Xellos was in the darkness of his room. He was awaiting for Lina to emerge from the bathroom. She said she needed to freshen up a little. It had been one heck of a night for the two of them. His thoughts wandered back to last night, and he found himself aching for a replay. The shower was still running, meaning Lina wasn't done yet.  
  
In the cover of darkness i can make believe  
  
It's you  
  
Waiting a moment longer, he couldn't take it any longer. After satisfying his urge, it had been ten minutes since Lina had gone in the shower. Xellos rose from the bed and slipped on a pair of pants an a shirt. He opened the door and moved the shower curtain. Only to find the water running and a breeze coming from the broken window. This pained the dark haired man.  
  
He searched all over town until dark. Xellos had waited a long time for her to come and be with him. Then he remembered where she should be. Entering his room, he changed and got dressed up. If he was going to see her again, he better look inviting.  
  
The club was called The Spark. It was on the poor side of the town and was the only thing that had prospered in the area. He entered without a fee, since he had come since the club opened. Xellos slunk into his corner, in the darkest area in the club. He was dressed in a tight fitting black top and black leather pants. A large silver chain was around his neck and a matching silver bracelet. Everyone wanted this man normally. Everyone except the one he desired.  
  
I feel you like the rain  
  
I feel you like a storm cloud  
  
Building in my heart  
  
I wonder if you know the pain  
  
To want the one thing you haven't got  
  
She had been the only one that walked right past him without a look. He was desirible to everone, except her. This bothered him to no end. Night after night she ignored him, and then his advances, when he started. That went on for a couple of months until last night. She had finally given in, and he didn't want his little firefly to leave him ever again.  
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a kiss divine  
  
Last night, she had drank a little and she let her barriers down. He sat next to her and decided to ask again. "Hey Lina-chan. How are you."  
  
"I'm ok Xellos, what about you?"  
  
"Would you like to come with me tonight?"  
  
"Oh...what the hell...sure. Besides..its way too hard to ignore your sexy voice."  
  
Xellos glared at her with a look of desire. The left the club and went straight to bed that night. It was the best Xellos ever had. She was a fiery girl, and it showed, even in bed.  
  
A hand brushes by my love  
  
A smile fuels a steel inferno  
  
You don't have to die to leave my world  
  
Stand still and you've departed  
  
It seems i'm not on your mind and  
  
I'm just wasting my time  
  
Xellos watched Lina come in. He was going to go over to her, but then he noticed someone looking at her from the bar. The man was fairly tall, he has sapphire blue eyes, and periwinkle color hair. He wore a black jacket, a sky blue top, and black pants. Lina went over to him and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips. Xellos closed his eyes and growled at this. 'She is MINE', he though to himself. When he opened his eyes, she had left the bar and was leaving the club.  
  
I'm just a fool to believe  
  
In the death of the night  
  
Can you feel me inside?  
  
I wish that you could conceive...  
  
Xellos had truly though Lina loved him last night. She had been so ferverant last night, so passionate and loving. "How could this be?", Xellos said aloud. He slipped out the back door and followed them until the entered the alley.  
  
Won't you leave me in the darkness  
  
Take away the pride, all the dignity  
  
That's burning inside  
  
Can't you see i'm standing naked  
  
I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes  
  
You can provide  
  
If you could decide  
  
Xellos appeared from the shadows. Lina gasped and grabbed onto her companion. The man grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She looked petrified of him. That hurt him deeply.  
  
"Hello Lina.", he said cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want Xellos?", Lina said with daggers in her voice.  
  
"I was feeling lonely, firefly. I missed you.", Xellos said as he approached.  
  
"Don't call me that. I don't allow anyone to call me by that name.", Lina said defiantly.  
  
"Leave her alone Xellos.", the man said with a dark tone in her voice.  
  
"Zelgadis...", Lina whispered and looked up at him.  
  
"Ahh, so your name is Zelgadis. Well, Zel, this is none of you business. Now leave my little firefly alone.", he said in his usual chipper tone.  
  
"I am nobody's property.", Lina said as she lunged at Xellos. He caught her by the wrist and started to pull her along.  
  
"Zelgadis!!", she screamed.  
  
Zelgadis ran after the two and punched Xellos in the face. Xellos let go of Lina and spit out blood. "Well, if this is what it comes to, Zel..." Lina quickly walked away from the fight that was starting. Xellos punched first and the battle started. After a long fight, Zelgadis punched Xellos hard in the stomach and he went down.  
  
"Lina!", Zelgadis called to her and walked over, "Are you alright? What happened between you and him anyways."  
  
"Last night, Naga got me drunk, and that man took advantange of me.", Lina said in a cutting voice and loud so Xellos could hear it.  
  
"We'll discuss this more when were are safe in my apartment, ok firefly?", Zelgadis said calmly and pecked her cheek.  
  
That was the last Xellos heard, for he passed out from sheer exhaustion, guilt, and despair.  
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a kiss divine ...and you could be mine 


End file.
